basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
2012 NCAA Men's Division I Basketball Tournament
The 2012 NCAA Men's Division I Basketball Tournament will involve 68 schools playing in a single-elimination tournament to determine the national champion of men's NCAA Division I college basketball. It is scheduled to begin on March 13, 2012 and will conclude with the championship game on April 2 at the Mercedes-Benz Superdome in New Orleans. Tournament procedure A total of 68 teams will enter the tournament. 30 out of 31 automatic bids will be given to the teams that win their conference tournament. The remaining automatic bid will go to the Ivy League regular season champion since they do not hold a conference tournament. The remaining 37 teams will be granted "at-large" bids, which were extended by the NCAA Selection Committee on March 11. Eight teams—the four lowest-seeded automatic qualifiers and the four lowest-seeded at-large teams—will play in the First Four (the successor to what had been popularly known as "play-in games" through the 2010 tournament). The winners of these games advance to the main draw of the tournament. The Selection Committee will also seed the entire field from 1 to 68. For the first time ever, the Selection Committee has publicly disclosed the overall seeds for each team, which is listed below.‘Hardcore’ breakdown of bracket NCAA, March 11, 2012 2012 NCAA Tournament schedule and venues The following are the sites selected to host each round of the 2012 tournament:2012 NCAA tournament information Fox Sports, September 22, 2009First Four to remain in Dayton NCAA, July 8, 2011 ;First Four (March 13 and 14) * University of Dayton Arena, Dayton, Ohio ;Second and third rounds (March 15/17) and (16/18) *Rose Garden, Portland, Oregon (Host: University of Oregon) *The Pit, Albuquerque, New Mexico (Host: University of New Mexico) *Consol Energy Center, Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania (Host: Duquesne University) *KFC Yum! Center, Louisville, Kentucky (Host: University of Louisville) *Nationwide Arena, Columbus, Ohio (Host: The Ohio State University) *CenturyLink Center Omaha, Omaha, Nebraska (Host: Creighton University) *Bridgestone Arena, Nashville, Tennessee (Host: Ohio Valley Conference) *Greensboro Coliseum, Greensboro, North Carolina (Host: Atlantic Coast Conference) ;Regional sites (March 22/24) and (23/25) *'East Regional,' TD Garden, Boston, Massachusetts (Host: Boston College) *'West Regional,' US Airways Center, Phoenix, Arizona (Host: Arizona State University) *'Midwest Regional,' Edward Jones Dome, St. Louis, Missouri (Host: Saint Louis University) *'South Regional,' Georgia Dome, Atlanta, Georgia (Host: Georgia Tech) Each regional winner will advance to the Final Four, held March 31 and April 2 in New Orleans at the Mercedes-Benz Superdome, hosted by Tulane University. Automatic qualifiers The following teams are automatic qualifiers for the 2012 NCAA field by virtue of winning their conference's tournament (except for the Ivy League; their regular-season champion is the automatic qualifier). Qualified Teams Brackets * – Denotes overtime period Unless otherwise noted, all times listed are [[Eastern Time Zone|Eastern ''Daylight Time]] (UTC-04)'' First Four – Dayton, Ohio South Regional – Atlanta, Georgia West Regional – Phoenix, Arizona East Regional – Boston, Massachusetts Midwest Regional – St. Louis, Missouri Final Four – Mercedes-Benz Superdome, New Orleans, Louisiana Media Television 2012 marks the second year of a 14-year partnership between CBS Sports and Turner Broadcasting cable networks TBS, TNT and truTV to cover the entire tournament under the NCAA March Madness banner. CBS will air the Final Four and championship rounds for the 31st consecutive year. Studio hosts *Greg Gumbel (New York) – Second Round, Third Round and Regionals *Ernie Johnson Jr. (New York and Atlanta) – First Four, Second Round, Third Round and Regionals *Matt Winer (Atlanta) – First Four, Second Round and Third Round Studio analysts *Greg Anthony (New York) – First Four, Second Round, Third Round and Regionals *Charles Barkley (New York) – First Four, Second Round, Third Round and Regionals *Seth Davis (Atlanta) – First Four, Second Round, Third Round and Regionals *Kenny Smith (New York) – First Four, Second Round, Third Round and Regionals *Steve Smith (Atlanta) – First Four, Second Round, Third Round and Regionals Announcing teams *Jim Nantz/Clark Kellogg/Steve Kerr/Tracy Wolfson – First Four at Dayton, OH; Second and Third Round at Greensboro, NC Kerr will join Nantz and Kellogg during the First Four, Final Four, and National Championship games *Marv Albert/Steve Kerr/Craig Sager – Second and Third Round at Omaha, NE *Verne Lundquist/Bill Raftery/Lesley Visser – Second and Third Round at Louisville, KY *Kevin Harlan/Len Elmore/Reggie Miller/Marty Snider – Second and Third Round at Pittsburgh, PA *Ian Eagle/Jim Spanarkel/Lewis Johnson – First Four at Dayton, OH; Second and Third Round at Nashville, TN *Brian Anderson/Dan Bonner/Jenn Hildreth – Second and Third Round at Portland, OR *Tim Brando/Mike Gminski/Otis Livingston – Second and Third Round at Columbus, OH *Spero Dedes/Bob Wenzel/Jaime Maggio – Second and Third Round at Albuquerque, NM Radio Dial Global Sports and SiriusXM have live broadcasts of all 67 games. First Four *Dave Ryan and Alaa Abdelnaby – at Dayton, OH Second and Third Round *Wayne Larrivee and John Thompson – Second and Third Round at Columbus, OH *Kevin Kugler and Jamal Mashburn – Second and Third Round at Omaha, NE *Dave Sims and Michael Cage – Second and Third Round at Albuquerque, NM *Scott Graham and Kevin Grevey – Second and Third Round at Pittsburgh, PA *Ted Robinson and Kyle Macy – Second and Third Round at Louisville, KY *Brad Sham and Pete Gillen – Second and Third Round at Nashville, TN *Kevin Calabro and Bill Frieder – Second and Third Round at Portland, OR *Gary Cohen and Reid Gettys – Second and Third Round at Greensboro, NC Regionals *Ian Eagle and John Thompson – South Regional at Atlanta, GA *Kevin Kugler and Pete Gillen – East Regional at Boston, MA *Wayne Larrivee and Fran Fraschilla – Midwest Regional at St. Louis, MO *Dave Sims and Bill Frieder – West Regional at Phoenix, AZ Final Four *Kevin Kugler, John Thompson and Bill Raftery – New Orleans, LA See also * 2012 NCAA Women's Division I Basketball Tournament References Category:NCAA Division I Men's Basketball tournaments